The prior art has disclosed motor vehicle steering wheels having a hub element, a steering wheel rim, at least one steering wheel spoke for attaching the steering wheel rim to the hub element and at least one activation device which is arranged on the hub element, on the steering wheel rim or on the steering wheel spoke and has the purpose of controlling and/or regulating a parameter of an assembly of a motor vehicle.
Arranging activation devices on the steering wheel itself enables the driver of a motor vehicle to control and/or regulate various parameters of assemblies of the motor vehicle while driving without having to take his hands off the steering wheel. This constitutes an important contribution to vehicle safety.
Customary parameters of motor vehicle assemblies which can be controlled and/or regulated by means of activation devices include, for example, functional parameters of the music system, of the air-conditioning system, of the navigation system and of the hands-free system of a mobile phone. However, basically all assemblies whose operator controls are so far away from the steering wheel that it is absolutely necessary for the driver to take his hand off the steering wheel to operate them can be controlled and/or regulated in an appropriate way.
With respect to the previous activation devices, a first disadvantage is that owing to their mechanical component they have a force/travel characteristic curve and are thus subject to mechanical wear. As a result, during the course of the service life of a motor vehicle the activation devices may be subject to functional impairments and faults. On the other hand, any activation device fulfills exclusively the function, permanently assigned to it, of enabling the driver of the vehicle to control and/or regulate a parameter of a motor vehicle assembly from the steering wheel. If further functions are to be implemented, further devices which are provided for that purpose are usually necessary.